<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls' Night Out by oonaseckar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572118">Girls' Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar'>oonaseckar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Dexter (TV), Suits (US TV), Suits (US TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls at Zane Specter Litt have a little cabin fever, plan a girls' night out.  Heels and lashes are enough to apply: you don't need a vulva.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Louis Litt &amp; Harvey Specter, Louis Litt/Sheila Sazs, Mike Ross &amp; Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls' Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter title is an Arctic Monkeys quote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheila shoves the phone to her shoulder, bends her ear down and tries to listen. She's also applying mascara, and jiggling her baby on one hip. 'You're bringing who? Please tell me you're kidding me. No. <em>No</em>. If I'm not bringing Louis in his S &amp; M gear, you can't, you can't bring--"</p><p>'Relax,' Rachel's sweet, too-long-missed voice coos at her, down the line.  "I mean Lilah of <em>Wolfram and Hart.</em> Look, they're very <em>connected</em>.  Mike needs to keep them sweet.  It'll be fine!"</p><p>"Not that <em>other</em> Lilah?" Sheila asks, suspiciously.  "Lilah of – well, I'm not sure..."</p><p>"Oh, that other one?" Rachel says, much too casually.  "Oh, yeah.  Her too.  I'm not actually sure which institution we're breaking her out of tonight, actually. Is there one that specializes in psychotic pyromaniacs? And which universe does she belong to, anyway?  Well," she adds in a rush, "Harvey and Mike are definitely coming.  Although they don't know about it yet.  Do you think Mike will suit transparent platform heels?"</p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>